In scenic spots such as parks, squares etc., tourists often need to buy goods such as foods, drinks etc. Conventional fixed points of sales or vending machines are lack of intelligence, and a number of vending machines cannot be adjusted according to a population density and purchase needs of tourists in real time, which may result in conditions such as a serious queuing phenomenon and an insufficient supply in places where there is a large number of people, and may also result in conditions that goods cannot be sold etc. in places where there is a small number of people.
Thus, there is a need for an improved technical solution for selling goods in a scenic spot that can overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks in the prior art.